bunnymaloneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Text Message Madness/Transcript
(Bunny and Jean-Francois are watching a show on their flat-screen television while eating burgers. Bunny then wipes his mouth with a dirty apron.) : Bunny Maloney: Aw, how could Angelica marry Francis' evil twin when she obviously loves Jack? : Jean-Francois: Jean-Francois. (wipes a tear with the dirty apron) : (Bunny's phone rings, he answers; it's Candy Bunny.) : Candy Bunny: Hi, sweetie! Just letting you know that I'll be at HQ for a while yet so if my new schimmel dress shows up while I'm out, be sure to keep it somewhere real safe, okay? Kiss kiss kiss! : Bunny Maloney: What dress? : (Jean-Francois blows his nose into the dirty apron. Bunny screams and faints which makes him drop his phone and getting it sucked by the vacuum cleaner. He later gets up and chases the vacuum cleaner, but the vacuum cleaner throws away the phone into Bunny's fish tank.) : Bunny Maloney: NOOOOOO! It's gone, it's dead...(sobbing) It's dead! : (Marc and Ting are advertising something on television) : Marc: Fear not for the phones of yesteryear! : Ting: 'Cause the Cyberslicker 5000 is finally here, Marc! : Marc: It's sleek! : Ting: It's sexy! : Marc: It slices! : Ting: Dices! : Marc: And... : Ting: It even grates carrots! : Bunny Maloney: Even grates carrots? Cool! Aw, but I'm all broke...but, there's always Candy's credit cards. : (Bunny gets Candy's credit cards. Then he's greeted by his shoulder angel and shoulder devil) : Bunny's shoulder angel: It is not good to borrow without someone's permission. : Bunny's shoulder devil: Who says ya need permission? : Bunny's shoulder angel: Candy will be angry. : Bunny's shoulder devil: She's always angry, so what's the difference?! : Bunny's shoulder angel: Okay, ya got me on that one. (winks at Bunny's shoulder devil) : (Bunny's shoulder angel and shoulder devil disappear) : Bunny Maloney: Heh, I'm outta here! : (Bunny goes out to buy the Cyberslicker 5000) : Bunny Maloney: If you get bored, clean the dress! : Jean-Francois: Jean-Francois! : (Jean-Francois puts the dirty apron and himself in the washing machine, it automatically begins cleaning) : (Phone ringing) : Bunny Maloney: (in automated message) One us theatrical (I don't know what the heck he said here), person! You've reached the ProtecTeam hotline. For Bunny, press 1. For Candy Bunny, press 2. For a basic rescue service, press 3. For Stan the techno wizard, press 4. If you think that everyone hates you, press 68. Oh, yeah! And if you want Jean-Francois, press 69. To return to the menu, press start. You'll leave the message after the boollup-bup-boop-boop! : Louis Picollin: Hi there, Mr. Bunny. It's Louis Picollin, your future partner- : (Louis's call is denied) : Louis Picollin: Oh, darn.'' His answer machine is full again, ugh... If only Bunny would give me a chance, I know we can make a great team. : (Louis imagines him flying with Bunny in his combat suit until it's revealed that Bunny is in a poster which Louis keeps. He then falls down) : (Bunny arrives to a store to get the Cyberslicker 5000. A crowd of Bunnyville residents excitedly barge out with their own Cyberslicker 5000, but Bunny still gets his own Cyberslicker 5000 later.) : '''Cyberslicker 5000': Thank you for choosing the Cyberslicker 5000! (scans Bunny) Now, let's program in your new telephone. I suspect that you have lowered the sophisticated functions on this telephone. (shows Bunny rather suggestive images of Charlotte with a car) In place of them, we suggest a basic car screensaver! : (Bunny is angry when his new phone suggests rather suggestive images of Charlotte as his screensaver) : Cyberslicker 5000: I wouldn't do that if I were you, sir. : Bunny Maloney: You won't be so cute after Stan's finished with you! : (Bunny drives away) : (A man sells a new Cyberslicker 5000 but with 600 as its cost. The people throw their old Cyberslicker 5000 phones away in a garbage bin and buy the ones with the new cost) : Debilouman: Look at Bunny with his ridiculous new telephone! Doesn't he look silly? : Modchi: He's not the only one. : Debilouman: That gives me an idea! (presses button) I'll unblock the functions on his precious telephone and give him 500 text messages for free! : (real life footage of missiles launching down) : (Bunny gets 500 free text messages) : Bunny Maloney: Alright! I got 500 free text messages! : (Bunny stops his car somewhere to deliver the messages) : Bunny Maloney: First the lovey-dovey message for Candy, then I'll give this to the general in case there's trouble, and one to that weirdo stalker Louis to quit buggin' me! Heh, 3 messages sent in ten seconds! : Cyberslicker 5000: Aren't you clever? : Bunny Maloney: Okay, so what ringtones have ya got for me? : Cyberslicker 5000: How about the superhero selection: bang, crash, wall 'em, and damsel screaming! : Professor Debilouman: (evil laughter) The flop-eared fool! Now all we need to do is swap the messages! (more evil laughter) : Modchi: Switching text messages, how cool. : (Debilouman swaps the text messages by sending the message for Louie to Candy, the message for Candy to Noacak and the message for Noacak to Louie) : (Noacak's soldiers send Noacak Bunny's message that's supposed to be for Candy) : (cut to Noacak's place. A soldier gives the mail to a bunch of other soldiers and then to the officer, who gives it to Noacak) : Officer: General! We've recieved a coded message from an unknown source! : Noacak: (reading) "Snuggle wuggles is missing his puffy princess, kiss kiss"? : Officer: Photographers are split! We're not sure if the end of the message should read "kiss", "x" or "mwah", sir! : Officer: We've managed to crack the code, sir! We've located the source for "snuggle wuggles" and his "puffy princess" is...a missile! Aimed at Bunnyville! : Noacak: Really? And what about the "mwah, mwah"? What about the end of the transmission, soldier? : Officer: It's the end of the transmission, general sir! : Noacak: Intercept that missile! : (Noacak's soldiers get in tanks, going to where Bunny is) : (Candy is cleaning the Bunnyganger-28 while Potchi chases the vacuum cleaner as usual. Candy's phone rings) : Candy Bunny: Stan, could you answer that? : (Stan Ookie answers the phone) : Stan Ookie: (reading) "Listen, I know I'm the superhero of your dreams; but you're just too much of a jerk for us to do this thing together. Signed, Bunny". Whoa-ho, you tell her! : (Candy drops from the Bunnyganger in rage) : Candy Bunny: UGH! STANLEY, YOU READ THAT AGAIN! : (real-life footage of a facility exploding) : (Candy stands in front of Stan, who is nervous) : Stan Ookie: ...eyus—''eyus''—isn't there a bolt mark, right there? : (Meanwhile, Bunny is in his car somewhere with a drink and his new phone as usual) : Feminine voice: You have no new messages! You obviously do not have any friends. Poor baby! : Bunny Maloney: Urrrrrrgh...CAN IT! Why isn't Candy calling me back? Ooh, I know! (presses button) I'll call Jean-Francois! : (Back at the ProtecTeam's apartment, Jean-Francois is still washing the apron and himself in the washing machine. The phone rings) : Bunny Maloney: (in automated message) One us theatrical (I don't know what the heck he said here, again), person! You've reached the ProtecTeam hotline. : (Bunny repeatedly tries to call Jean-Francois. Jean-Francois doesn't respond so Bunny speed-drives away) : (cut to the Bunnyganger, which rises whilst the ProtecTeam HQ ceiling door opens. Candy is in her ProtecTeam combat suit and Stan Ookie has a bandage on his left cheek) : Candy Bunny: How dare Bunny split up with me by text message! Stand fighting for me or else there'll be trouble! : (The Bunnyganger flies to Bunny) : (The washing machine stops washing the apron and Jean-Francois then Stan Ookie appears as a hologram) : Stan Ookie: Okay, listen: Candy's about to break Bunny's neck and a missile is heading to the town, so move your butt fast! : (Beat) : Stan Ookie: Hey, dude. Do you realize you're in a washing machine? : Jean-Francois: (holds up clean apron) Jean-Francois! : (Stan Ookie's hologram disappears) : Louis Picollin: Yoo-hoo! Bunny, Bunny! I got your call about you and I'm ready to go! : Bunny Maloney: Why me? Sidekick stalker at three o'-clock, time to coast the deuce, I'm outta here! : Louis Picollin: Ooh, simulation training? I love it! (continues chasing Bunny in his vehicle) Woo! : (Meanwhile in the Bunnyganger, Candy chooses a missile to shoot Bunny with) : Candy Bunny: Let's see what we have here, then! (chooses every missile) I'll take all of them! : (Bunny's phone rings, he stops his car) : Bunny Maloney: I got a call! : (real-life footage of a chorus of people clapping) : Chorus: Hallelujah! : Jean-Francois: (worried) Jean-Francois! : Bunny Maloney: There's a missile heading to town sector E? That's just around the corner! Last one there tells Candy about her dress! : Bunny Maloney: Soldiers? Don't worry guys, Bunny Maloney's in the house! Heh-heh! (suddenly looking confused) Huh? (looks up only to realize the Bunnyganger is coming for him) : Debilouman: (evil laughter) He's really gonna get it! (more evil laughter) : Modchi: (sigh) : Bunny Maloney: Candy! In the Bunnyganger, to pick me up! : (Candy readies the Bunnyganger missiles at Bunny) : Bunny Maloney: Ee''uuh''...if it's about the credit cards, honeybun, I could explain everything! (cowers) : Candy Bunny: I'll teach you to dump me by text message! "You're too much of a jerk for us to do this thing together"; that's what you wrote, you coward! : Bunny Maloney: That was meant for Louis Picollin! I sent you a cute little message! Mwah, mwah! : Candy Bunny: Yeah, how cute? : Bunny Maloney: "Snuggle wuggles is missing his puffy princess. Mwah, mwah!" : Candy Bunny: Louder, I didn't quite catch that! : Bunny Maloney: (speaking with megaphone) "SNUGGLE WUGGLES IS MISSING HIS PUFFY PRINCESS. MWAH, MWAH!!" : Voice: Aggressor identified! : Officer: Fire! : (tanks fire missiles at Bunny. The Bunnyganger goes behind Bunny) : Bunny Maloney: Candy? : (Candy stops the missiles from shooting Bunny by flipping the road, which causes the missiles to aim at Debilouman's submarine Tsunami, but miss) : Debilouman: Modchi! They missed! (excitedly jumping) : Modchi: We actually survived the backlash of a failed Bunny plot...unscathed. : (Debilouman accidentally presses the button which slices a satellite at space) : Debilouman: Huh? Oh, poop... : (the satellite crashes into the Tsunami, which causes it to explode and sink) : (Candy gets off the Bunnyganger to successfully reunite with Bunny. Jean-Francois gets to them on his motorcycle in time) : Bunny Maloney: Hey, blue boy! Somethin' you wanna tell Candy? : Jean-Francois: (holds up the clean apron to Candy) Jean-Francois! : Candy Bunny: Umm, J.F.? Why'd you bring me an apron? I'm not cooking. And what was all that talk about credit cards, Bunny? : (Bunny escapes from Candy in his car while Candy realizes what happened to her credit cards) : Candy Bunny: (angrily) BUUUUUUNNYYYYYYY!! : (Iris out on Bunny getting away from Candy in his car) Category:Episode transcripts